Landscape edging is commonly used in places such as yards and gardens to physically separate one area of land from another. It typically extends up to several inches both above and below the surface of the ground. The use of landscape edging provides both aesthetic and functional benefits. Aesthetically, the use of landscape edging produces a clean, organized look that is pleasing to the eye. Functionally, landscape edging serves to ensure that plants, mulch, and other material remain in the desired location. This not only organizes a yard, garden, or other area of land, but also reduces the time required to maintain the area.
Commercial landscape edging generally comes in discrete sections or strips of a set length. To edge an area that is larger than the length of a single section of edging, multiple sections must be joined together to form a continuous barrier. These sections are typically joined using special landscape edging connectors particularly adapted for this purpose.